


The Evil that Spread Throughout the World(s)

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Gift Fics [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Pirate's Fate (Visual Novel), Touhou Project, Undertale (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Concealed the Conclusion, Crossover, Evil, I'd Trade My Life For Yours, Is this poetry? I'm not sure, Turnabout Transition AU, Underfell, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: AU List:Mirror of Destiny (Mine)UNDERFELL (Unknown Creator)Concealed the Conclusion (danmaq)Turnabout Transition (CollabWithMyself)I'd Trade My Life For Yours (grayimperia)2/5s of this is a gift for the bottom creators, the rest is just so I could add more story.
Series: Gift Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095254
Kudos: 3





	The Evil that Spread Throughout the World(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grayimperia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayimperia/gifts), [Collaberal Damage (collaborational)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaborational/gifts).



_**I am the prisoner of destiny, who will become this worlds empress.** _

I was once dull and boring. A plain girl with nothing much to say about her. Nothing to say except that I was weak. Gullible. A Goody-Too-Shoes. I hated that version of "myself".

If I hadn't been captured by his crew perhaps I never would have understood why being good means nothing and why being bad is the only way to live. Who cares about the afterlife?

Now, I have become the devil, the bringer of evil. I shot the rabbit that I "loved" so much, right after shooting two others, a monkey and a fox. Now I'm the one in command of the coins. I can change the world.

I shall be the empress of the new world. My legacy will be one of ruthless pain, but through the pain they'll understand the true meaning of what it means to be "Pragmatic". The devil is in the details after all.

Sin is virtue, virtue is sin, this is a truth that will not be rewriten.

_._

.

.

_**I am the king of the monsters, who have remained sealed underground.** _

The monsters had won the war against the humans, but they refused to let us out of this seal. It doesn't matter why, the monsters aren't the problem. Humanity is. They're the ones that were responsible for taking the lives of my children. Then again, in this world it's kill or be killed.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. I could have used those souls to cross the barrier and become the leader of all of thief pathetic lives. But no. I waited. I made my people suffer. And I enjoyed every second of it too.

I've turned children into mindless soldiers. I've turned people into addicts. I've turned the happily sane into suicidal maniacs. I've done so many things to show humanity that I am only the one who understands how it works.

Yet somehow, I lost a battle to someone who refused to fight. They believed that I had good somewhere. The way they smiled at me reminded me of someone else. It's almost as if they were...I wonder...

Sin is virtue, virtue is sin...Is that truth? Is that really what's needed?

_._

.

.

_**I am the shrine maiden of fantasy, who is about to face reality.** _

The outside world is an evil place. I've known that for quite some time now. It's filled with people that hurt one another, lie to each other, and other things I'd dare not say. Truly, this world is not good at all.

That is why I made my own world. A world of scarlet mist. A world of falling cherry blossoms. A world of summer nights. A world of blooming flowers. But eventually, all dreams must come to an end.

Someone is trying to stop me. The girl in black and white with a witches hat. She's truly foolish to believe that she can. She's just another part of the dream too. But she's really determined. So I'll accept her final battle.

I lost the battle and awoke in a hospital bed. The person next to me said she was getting discharged today. She said that I was talking in her sleep and that being able to stay together in that place was...She was reeal

Ignorance is Bliss, Bliss is sin, Reality is awful but I can't stay ignorant.

_._

.

.

_**I'm the heir to the VonKarma Legacy, who...dosen't feel right** _

Ever since birth. I was raised to be perfect. I was taught that people in our family are meant to be perfect. After all that's what a my father claims to be, the embodiment of perfection.

As such I strove to be like him. I'd show the world what it meant to be perfect. By any means necessary, even if was considered evil, I'd win. It dosen't matter who would be in my way. I'd show them what it meant to be a...Von...Karma.

However, there was something I did not see coming. I lost. I lost to a worthless newbie. I lost twice to him, in a row I might add. It's because he made me weaker. A Von Karma should be perfect. A Von Karma should be...perfect. A Von...Karma...should...huh. That doesn't sound right...Wright?

Come to think of it, haven't I seen that man before? Something feels wrong. It feels like there's something I'm forgetting. Something that happened to a boy...me. Who am I exactly?

Virtue, Sin, all that matters is...victory...so why does it feel...wrong?

_._

.

.

_**I never was the Ultimate Pianist, but I am the one who will end this evil.  
** _

I've seen death first hand. I've seen someone trade own life so that I could live on. I was even led to believe that I had killed someone. These filled me with such despair. I overcame that despair and shown hope.

If I only knew that I was being lied to. The mastermind behind the game I took apart didn't care about either of these things. They wanted entertainment. That's all a fictional character is made to do. Entertain.

But no longer will I stand for this. I don't care if all my memories are fake. I am no longer just a character for some television show, I never was. I'm a human person and I know that's what my friends believe too.

This is the end of Dangan Ronpa. We aren't going to kill the master mind, it's not our place. It is also not the end of the cycle of hope and despair, there is none. Now that people see the evil of what this game caused maybe...maybe they'll start to change too.

Hope is Virtue, Despair is Sin, If you don't play the game, that's who you'll win.


End file.
